


Drunk in Love

by Owlpig



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yogs relax at a club after a tiring day at an expo. Ross and Smith have both had plenty to drink and suddenly personal space is forgotten about, fleeting touches leading onto some noisy action in the hotel room. (Not appreciated by their neighbours)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and dorky, lots of fluff as well, actually mainly just cuteness, just them being them. Thanks to Jay for feedback

Alex takes a swig of his whiskey, it’s his third, or maybe fifth? He isn’t sure; he has a vague memory of Duncan buying him a glass of gin and tonic as well. However many drinks he’s had they were well deserved, he’s knackered after a day of signing and livestreaming. Not that he minds meeting fans, no that is why he goes to these events, but it was exhausting and he knows he’ll fall asleep as soon as he gets back to his hotel room. Chris on the other hand seems very energetic, Alex can see him grinding on the dance floor together with Mark, and he isn’t even as drunk as Alex is.

“Hey Smith!” Ross shouts through the loud bass, his face is flushed and his movements clumsy as he makes his way through the people towards Alex, needless to say he isn’t sober either. Alex raises his glass, smiling at his friend. Ross had gone to try and chat up some girls, but considering he was alone it hadn’t gone very well. Alex couldn’t understand why, he was attractive, with his piercing blue eyes and cheeky smile, but he was pretty awkward in situations like that.

“Have you seen Trott?!” Ross says, his voice still raised. Alex nods and points towards Chris, taking another sip of his drink. Ross stands next to Alex, resting his elbow against the bar counter. An amused smile appears on Ross face when he sees Trott grinding, but quickly disappears when he discovers one of the girls he tried to flirt with dancing with another guy.  Alex pats him on the back reassuringly, but secretly he’s kind of happy that Ross didn’t manage to hook up with anyone. The music shifts to another song and Ross starts to bob his head along to it.

“Do you like the music?” Alex ask and Ross frowns, leaning in closer.

“What?” Ross replies, gesturing at his ear. He can only hear Alex’s words as a mumble between all the other sounds in the bar. Alex grabs his shoulder, moving his mouth closer to Ross’ ear.

“I said, do you like the music?” he repeats.

“It’s pretty good, bit too loud,” Ross says, speaking back into Alex’s ear. Alex has to admit the music _is_ pretty catchy, and he sways his hips slightly in rhythm. He puts his lips even closer to Ross’ ear. Ross feels his hot breath against his skin and rough stubble scratching his cheek.

“Do you wanna dance with me instead?” Alex asks quietly, nodding towards the dance floor. Alex smells heavily of whiskey and his musky aftershave and Ross licks his lips, reminding himself he is not attracted to his friend. It’s a suggestion from sympathy and nothing more, he wants to accept the offer but he also doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of Alex.

“I kinda suck though, I can’t match Trott you know,” Ross says, trying to convince himself it’s a bad idea, even though the drunk side of his brain says go for it. Alex frowns in disbelief, Ross normally doesn’t mind dancing and he doesn’t understand why he’s hesitating.

“That doesn’t matter! You’re not even close to Turps’ level,” Alex replies with an amused expression, pointing at the CEO. Ross smirks when he sees the man dance, a stranger might think Mark is drunk out of his mind but Ross knows from experience that he dances like that when sober as well.

“He looks like he’s shat himself,” Alex states, trying to motivate Ross and it works, he collapses in laughter. Ross has to balance himself on the taller man not to fall over, the alcohol making him clumsy. Catching his breath slightly and taking a swig of his beer, Ross manages to straighten himself.

“I think a midlife crisis dad at a barbeque party,” Ross replies between bursts of giggles and this time it’s Alex’s turn to throw his head back and roar with laughter. They laugh together, well aware that their jokes weren’t at all that funny, but every time they look in the direction of Mark they start giggling again. Kim walks past the two men, holding a drink in each of her hands. She slows down, throwing a glance at Ross and Alex.

“You two seem to have fun,” she says with a wink and an emphasis on fun. Ross is first confused but then realises that somewhere along the line he’s ended up with one hand on Alex’s shoulder and the other against his chest, Alex in return has one arm wrapped loosely around Ross’ waist. Their faces are inches from each other, no consideration of personal space. Quickly putting his arms down, Ross takes a step back and Kim chuckles as she walks off. Alex swallows and stops laughing, looking into Ross’ seaglass eyes.

“Uhm... Were we gonna dance then?” Alex suggests in an attempt to break the loud silence. His tongue feels thick and numb and speaking is suddenly much harder. Ross nods, trying not to focus too much on the brunet’s lips. Just friends, they’ve done this before, nothing special, just dancing, Ross tells himself as they leave their empty glasses at the bar and move out on the dance floor. Alex moves his body to the music, rolling his hips and shoulders and smirking at Ross who starts to move his weight from one foot to the other. Alex rolls his eyes, placing his hands on Ross’ hips, moving them in tandem with his own.

“Come on, this is how you do it,” Alex says encouragingly, and Ross can’t help but smile. Alex’s touches are careful and light, well reminded of Kim’s comment earlier. He likes to pretend no one notices, and he thinks most don’t, not the way the trio usually act. Still, there’s nothing more than friendliness, platonic flirting. He just doesn’t want them to get any of the wrong ideas. Alex smiles back at Ross, moving his hands up and pumping them in the air to the beat. Ross quickly gets into the music, bouncing up and down and waving his arms around. He deliberately dances very poorly to annoy and amuse Alex, disproving his earlier statement about his skills.

The sweaty bodies of the other people in the club force them closer together, not much space but they don’t mind. Alex limbs knock into Ross several times and the same goes for Ross, he even manages to step on Alex’s foot, causing him to stumble forward and bump his chest into Ross. He mouths an apology and Alex smirks back, shaking his head. He doesn’t mind being pushed closer, the heat trapped between their bodies, the shine on their foreheads, it all adds to the experience. Ross has to admit he does enjoy himself, he’s too intoxicated and caught in the moment to worry about what anyone thinks anymore. All that is on his mind right now is the steady beat of the music and caution not to elbow anyone in the face, and maybe a little piece is how stupidly attractive Alex looks in the dim light of the dance floor.

* * *

 

Alex leans heavily on Ross as they stumble out of the elevator and through the hotel corridor. It’s not that late, most of the yogs are still at the club but after Alex finished another whiskey, which he managed to spill most of on his shirt, they decided that they wanted to go back not to be too tired in the morning. Ross was glad that they only had signings in the afternoon tomorrow, which meant they had a sleep-in and it wouldn’t matter as much that he was hungover. When they stop in front of the door to their room, Trott and Tom had the one to the left, Alex brings his hands around the back of Ross. Ross tenses up, looking confused at Alex as his fingers grope Ross’ behind. Alex is standing suspiciously close with a determined expression.

“Smith what the hell are you doing? Stop grabbing my arse!” Ross says, trying to push Alex away. Alex raises his eyebrows as he slips one hand down Ross’ back pocket, fishing out the key card. Though his action was meant as nothing more than friendly, he knows he could have just asked for the key, but what is the fun in that. Ross shakes his head at Alex’s invasion of personal space, that’s what is to expect from his friend when drunk. When Alex unlocks the door Ross grabs the front of his jacket, supporting himself as the two men stumble inside the room. Unfortunately Ross’ legs aren’t stable enough and he falls backwards, groaning as his back hits the floor. He drags Alex with him and the brunet manages to brace himself before his weight crushes the man underneath him.

“You okay?” Alex asks with a grin. Ross nods, starting to giggle. Alex can’t help but catch on and they both burst out in their second laughing fit of the night. Catching their breaths there’s a few seconds of silence. Ross looks up, his chest heaving up and down and he’s met with Alex’s clear blue eyes. He knows what’s coming before it happens, before he can see Alex’s eyes flicker down to look at his lips, before his tongue darts out to lick his own. Alex’s kiss is hesitant and brief, Ross barely has time to enjoy it before it’s gone. Closing his eyes and breathing slowly, Alex waits for Ross’ reaction, he knows he’s crossed the line now. He opens his mouth to apologise but Ross grabs him by the nape of his neck, pulling his face down for another kiss. This kiss lasts longer, probably just a few seconds but it feels like several minutes. Alex tastes strongly of alcohol but Ross doesn’t care, he doesn’t care that Alex’s lips are chapped and the floor hurts his shoulders, just as long as this moment doesn’t fade.

“Maybe, we should move,” Alex suggests after hesitantly pulling away from Ross. Ross nods, grimacing as he awkwardly sits up, untying his shoes. Alex does the same and shrugs off his jacket, but it gets caught at his wrist and Ross has to tug on the other end. He locks his gaze with Alex’s, stomach stirring when he sees that familiar twinkle in his eye as they both giggle. They throw their jackets on the floor and stumble further into their room.

“Smith, are you really sure about this?” Ross asks as Alex wraps his arms around his waist. He pulls him close, leaning his forehead against Ross’.

“Fuck’s sake Ross, don’t say you haven’t known I’ve wanted you for ages,” Alex replies with a laugh, his thumbs caressing Ross’ hips, slipping under the hem of his shirt. From when they first met Ross had captivated Alex, he was funny, he was attractive, but he was straight. All jokes and innuendos had been just that, jokes. But the longer it went on, the more hook-ups and temporary partners they’d had, the harder it was for Alex to stay away. Which was why now, when highly intoxicated, he finally had the courage.

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re drunk?” Ross asks with a smirk, moving his hands smoothly up the brunet’s chest. Of course he’s noticed Alex’s looks and absent touches, but he hadn’t thought more of them. He feels Alex’s quick heartbeat under his fingers, hear his quiet, exhilarated breaths.

“Maybe,” Alex mumbles jokingly before kissing Ross again, now more fervently and with less care. Ross traces the rough, stubbly line of Alex’s jaw, wrapping one hand around his neck. The other he places tentatively on Alex’s ass, not sure whether he should go that far or not. Any hesitations are broken as soon as Alex tongue brushes across Ross’ bottom teeth, hands sliding down to grab Ross’ behind, properly this time. Ross groans into Alex’s mouth, pressing his hips closer. Desire clouds their thoughts, adding to the numbness of liquor. Clumsily Alex pushes Ross backwards, making him sit down on the foot of the bed. Ross glances up at Alex, his nebulous eyes staring back at him with want, making Ross’ heart beat even faster. Alex slowly sinks down on his knees, hands trailing from Ross’ neckline down to the fly of his jeans.

“Can I?” Alex asks, the heat of Ross is prominent beneath his hand but he’s still hesitant, what if he’s moving too fast. He doesn’t want Ross to regret this in the morning.

“Shut up and touch me Smith,” Ross mumbles with a hoarse voice, pulling Alex roughly in for a kiss, his fist tight at the auburn curls at the back of his head. Alex doesn’t need any more encouragement, his fingers fumble with the button and the fly and Ross moans impatiently. Wasting no time in pulling Ross’ trousers down Alex palms his clothed erection, causing Ross’ breaths to hitch. Ross moves his lips from Alex’s mouth to his neck, pressing increasingly rougher kisses against the sensitive skin, occasionally biting down with his teeth. Quiet moans slip past Alex lips in response and he dips his hand below the waistband of Ross’ boxers, brushing a thumb across his head.

Ross lifts his hips from the bed, letting Alex pull his underwear and trousers half-way down his thighs. Now he’s able to have more freedom Alex wraps his hand around Ross’ length, moving with slow strokes up and down the shaft. His other hand he places on Ross’ hip, holding the dark-haired man steady. Ross gasps when Alex dips his head down, enclosing his mouth around the tip of his cock. Working his tongue and hand together Alex draws out more gasps and whimpers out of him. Eagerly Ross entwines his fingers in Alex’s curls, encouraging him to take him deeper into his mouth. Alex complies, removing his fingers and instead taking as much of Ross’ length that he’s capable of. Ross looks worried when Alex makes a choking sound as the head of his member hits the back of Alex’s throat.

“Jeez be careful Smith. You’re too fucking eager to please mate,” Ross says, affectionately brushing his knuckles against Alex’s cheek. Alex looks up at him through his eyelashes, his lips still closed around Ross’ cock. Flustered, Ross bites his lip; the sight of Alex’s bobbing head between his legs makes him turn his gaze away, arousal coiling tightly in his stomach. Alex hollows his cheeks, sucking at Ross stiff member, twirling his tongue around the head, increasing the intensity of his movements. Ross’ hips buck upwards as he approaches climax, his hitched breaths interrupted by long moans. Alex takes him deeper so his head can once again press against the back of his throat. Forcing himself not to gag this time, Alex holds Ross’ steady as he comes into his mouth with a couple of expletives mixed with Alex’s surname.

Ross lies back on the bed, panting heavily and Alex pulls up his boxers, letting him kick the jeans to the floor. Straddling Ross he kisses him deeply, chuckling into the kiss as Ross groans at the taste of himself. Alex quickly removes his shirt and throws it on the floor, Ross’ fingers deftly working at his belt. Ross topples Alex over on his back, pulling his chinos down with his boxers, freeing his neglected erection.

“Fuck you’re hard Smith”, Ross murmurs as he closes his hand around Alex’s cock, pre-come already beading at the tip. He presses hot kisses against the brunet’s chest and collarbones, working at a steady pace, each stroke causing Alex to moan. Ross enjoys the sight of Alex writhing and panting beneath him, clawing at the sheets. He quickens his motions around the slick member and it’s not long before Alex climaxes. Slurred moans of Ross’ name exit Alex’s lips as his come spills over his stomach and Ross’ hand. Ross climbs off the bed and grabs some toilet paper to wipe himself and Alex with and they share another kiss.

“Maybe we should sleep in the less messy bed?” Alex proposes as he puts on his underwear again. Ross nods and they stumble the few feet over to the other queen. Taking his t-shirt off first Ross lies down next to Alex, pressing his chest against the other man’s back. Alex hums content, grabbing Ross’ arm to hold his hand as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

A knock on the hotel room door wakes them both up. Alex rolls over, rubbing his eyes and smiling at Ross. His head aches, the after-effects of the amounts of alcohol he had yesterday and his throat feels sore, but over all he’s pretty great. Ross groans and stretches his legs out, planting a quick kiss on Alex’s nose.

“How d’ya feel?” Alex asks, one hand softly caressing Ross’ shoulder. Images from yesterday are clear in his head and he’s glad that it hadn’t been a dream after all.

“Tired. Hungover. Smitten.” Ross replies with a slight smirk, kissing Alex on the mouth this time. Their morning breaths are pretty bad but it doesn’t matter to him.

“Smitten for Smith?” Alex suggests with a twinkle in his eyes and Ross laughs, giving him a light shove. A second row of knocks on their door, followed by ‘Hey you lazy sods’ causes them to pull apart. Alex rolls stiffly out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt from the floor and stumbling towards the door.

“Yeah?” He asks lazily, rubbing his eyes as he opens the door for Hannah. She, in contrast, is fully clothed and when she notices Alex’s lack of trousers she looks away with a roll of her eyes.

“Come on you could at least have put something more on,” she complains, inspecting the rest of Alex. Looking down on himself he realises that he is wearing Ross’ Superdry t-shirt and not his own burgundy one. “Preferably something that is _yours_. Look don’t think I didn’t hear you, you better hope no one else did.”

“Yeah, uhm, sorry for _that_ ,” Alex says, blush spreading across his face. He’d forgotten the other yogs shared their corridor as well, Hannah’s room on the right of theirs. They hadn’t really taken the thin walls in consideration last night, when all that mattered was themselves.

“Just please, I don’t want to hear it, or _see_ it. I just wanted to ask if you guys want breakfast with us others. Trott’s already downstairs,” Hannah says with a tired expression, crossing her arms.

“Sure, I’ll go and, erhm, put some clothes on,” Alex replies with an awkward smile backing into the room. Hannah shakes her head before the door closes behind her. When Alex passes the hallway mirror he realises that his hair is a mess and his neck is covered in love bites, courtesy of the smug man in his bed.

“Yeah, keep it down next time Smith,” Ross laughs, looking up at Alex as he searches on the floor for his clothes. Alex flips him off with his hand, only causing Ross to laugh harder.

“You weren’t very quiet either. Didn’t know I’m that good”, Alex replies with a cocky expression, struggling to get into his pair of chinos. He walks up to the bed, bending down and kissing Ross before he takes his t-shirt off.

“You’re great Smith. Fuck, last night was great, don’t you agree?” Ross says content, caressing Alex’s chest, taking the t-shirt from his hands. He doesn’t make an effort to put it on, instead enjoying Alex’s reverse strip tease as he puts on his own shirt and drags his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look okay.

“Well I didn’t lie when I said I’ve wanted this for ages mate. It was just as great as I hoped it would be,” Alex says, now fully clothed. “I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again, but I’m pretty sure the others would get suspicious if you don’t get your arse out of bed now.” Alex laughs as he grabs Ross’ arm, dragging him violently out of bed, causing the dark-haired man to tumble down on the floor accompanied by the duvet. Ross bursts out in giggles, struggling to get his limbs free and get up.

“Fuck you Smith”, he laughs, his face beaming with affection.

 


End file.
